This Is War
by thecryingmockingjay
Summary: Peeta and his friends live the lavish lifestyle of royalties. They live off their parents money and rule the school. They're known to be ruthless and uncaring to anyone beneath them. But what if the President of Panem son comes to the same school, and have the same attitude. Watch as Cato rebel against the kingdom Peeta and his friends built. Let the war begin.


"Mr. Mellark, your friends are he-" before my butler could finish, Katniss burst into my room laughing with Clove, Gale, and Marvel right behind her. Glimmer walked in a few seconds later with her phone in her face like always. I smile at all of them as all the guys plop on top of my bed making it shake. "Be careful, my mom just got these bed sheets imported from India." The guys rolled their eyes and rolled around on my king sized bed just to annoy me. Katniss sat on the white couch beside my bed with Clover sitting right next to her. Glimmer made her way across the room with her heels clicking against my marble floor towards the armchair across from the couch and sat down with her legs crossed not even lifting her eyes from the phone screen. Clove placed her Prada onto my custom made marble table in between the couch and armchair and looked around my room. I turn my attention towards my butler. "John, are my parents downstairs?" "No Mr. Mellark. They left for work." I nodded at him and he quietly excused himself before closing my door with a soft shut and I turn to look at Katniss.

"Can you guys believe it? This is our last year of high school," said Katniss in excitement. "I know right? Time went by so fast." Clove said with a small smile. I can still remember how all 6 of us grew up together because our families were so close. We all learn and raised each other from our mistakes to our greatest achievements.

"Well, school won't be waiting for us." I try to stand up from the bed, but Gale arm quickly pulled me back down and he laid his head on my stomach while Marvel laid his head on my legs. "We can skip the first day," said Gale in a deep tired voice. Glimmer rolled her eyes before walking over to us and hit Gale on the forehead. He let out a small "ow" as Glimmer ring puncture his skin. "Lets go." Glimmer quickly walked out the room while texting and I look over at Clove. "Don't look at me. I don't know what's been up with her this whole summer. She has been spending her time with her boyfriend the entire summer." We all looked at each other in confusion before standing up and made our way down the flight of stairs and out the door and into our cars.

Our school is the most prestigious, expensive, and well-known school in Panem. Only the riches and the smartest can attend Panem High. Of course, anyone who's anyone can get into the school with no problem.

As we entered the school, people quiet down and made way for all of us as we walked towards the elevator. Eyes were on us the whole time and I can hear whispering all around us. A girl walked up to Marvel with a small box with a red ribbon on it. It was now completely silent and all of us stopped to look at her. Marvel looked down at the box then looks back up at her before taking it from her hands and throw it on the floor breaking the case. "Seriously? Who do you take me for? The box itself looks cheap." I can hear Clove trying to hold her laugh in as the girl look like she's nearly about to cry and piss herself. I smiled in pity for her and Katniss pushed her aside. We made our way into the elevator and up to the fourth floor. It was our domain. The whole fourth floor is just one giant studio with windows as walls giving the room lots natural light with the view of the school campus and The Captial in the distance. Our penthouse is filled with beanbags, pool tables, a mini bar, ATM, a few beds and bathrooms, bowling alley, a big fish tank, and etc. We are basically royalties here. No one dared mess with any of us considering how much power we had over them and their parents. We all walked to the mini bar and Marvel quickly mixed up a small drink and we all toast. "Here's to us and finishing our senior year," said Katniss and she chugged down her drink and let out a small laugh. Gale let out a small chuckle and pulled her down on his lap as he sat on the stool and kisses her neck. I then notice the sparking gold jewel hanging on her neck. "Wow Gale. You really know how to pick out things for Katniss." Katniss smiled and lifted it up next to her eyes. "I know, doesn't it make my eyes look better?" I nod as the gold enhances the color of her brown eyes and smile at them "I have to go down, Finnick is waiting for me." Glimmer walked to the elevator and left our domain with no explanation.

"Something is wrong with her." "Nothing is wrong with her Peeta." Clove rolled her eyes at me in response to my statement. "No, I didn't mean something is wrong with HER. I meant something is going on with her right now. She usually make her guys wait on her, not make her wait on guys. All of a sudden, she just drops her life for this guy. Glimmer doesn't do that."

Everyone did seem bothered by it, but didn't really say much. "Did you guys hear? Apparently President Snow's son is going to be attending school here." I let out a small sigh and look at Marvel. "It's true. One of President Snow's assistant came into my dad's bakery a few days ago and was talking on the phone to get his paperwork sent here for the school year." I see Gale made a face in response. "Lets hope he knows his place here." Katniss gave Gale a look. "He's the president's son. What makes you think he'll listen to us?" "Katniss has a point, but we'll just leave it at that okay? We won't confront him or talk to him. If he stirs up trouble for us, then we'll do something about him." Clove statement made us nod in agreement. Cato does have a reputation of being an arrogant short-tempered homophobic jerk that parties and get into trouble. "Lets just hope he doesn't start trouble than, especially for you Peeta." I look at Gale and I can see the protective side of him come out. "Yeah, if he gives you trouble, you know where to get us." I smile at Marvel. "I'm sure he wouldn't. If he despises gay people so much, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't waste his time on me." The bell for class rang and we all left not knowing how our day will go with Cato coming into our kingdom.

We all made our way down to the third floor and the students and staff quickly moved out of the way as we all separated to go to our respective classrooms. I walked into the class only to see Cato sitting in my seat next to the window. "Seriously?" I thought. "Already?" I walked over to him and look down at him with a small glare and I saw him look up at me with a small smirk on his face. He leaned back into his seat in a cocky way. I do have to admit, the way the sun shines through the window and makes his blue eyes shine like the ocean beaches from a tropical island. His shirt clings onto his muscles in a way that looks like the shirt will rip just by him moving. I can't say that I don't find him attractive.

"Why don't you take a picture fag?"

The whole room was just silent and I heard a few gasp as that question slips out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" I never heard anyone talk to me like that before. Everyone always treat me like I'm a prince. I can't help, but feel a bit hurt at the word. "Stop drooling over me faggot." I tried to control my anger and let out a small sigh. "Do you know who you're talking to?" "Yeah, the mayor of fag town."

I hear a laugh from across the room and I look over only to see Finnick laughing and watching us. "Watch it Odair. You don't want your parents to end up on the streets do you?" I can see his smile slowly turn into a scowl and he let out an embarrassing cough. Satisfied, I turn back to Cato. "Get up and I don't like to repeat myself." He stayed in his seat and a scowl appears on his face. "You don't control me faggot. No one does."

I was getting angrier at his use of vocabulary and let out a sigh. "You don't know how things work around here so let me just say this. If you want what's best for you, you would know not to mess with me and to listen to my orders." I can see that he's getting angry too. I guess he's not used to people standing up to him either. "I'm here now so there's a new ruler. If you want what's best for you, you would listen to ME." He stood up and tower over me and I look up at him unmoving.

I walked out of my room and the students watched me. The teacher ran into the room frantic and late. "Mr. Mellark, where are you going?" I gave him a glare before seeing him shut up and walk towards his teacher desk quietly. I texted S.O.S. to everyone and went up to the penthouse fuming with anger.

A/N: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is my first story and if I get any response of you readers wanting me to continue this, I shall post the next chapter and go from there. Thanks for reading.


End file.
